shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
S4E09: Obstructed Path
High above Equestria, Hellgate has repaired and enhanced the old Friendship Cannon. Their own weapon turned against them, ERAC must now mount an assault against the newly-rechristened Hatred Cannon if they are ever to stand a chance of bringing the Hellgates and their demented Hell Factory down... Plot Summary A grotesque figure walked the corridors of ERAC HQ roughly a week after Rarity was found, carrying a peculiar set of goggles. This immediately got the attention of the base and a group of soldiers stood ready to shoot it to pieces. The monster then revealed itself to be none other than Terminos, and on Wolfgang's order the guards stood down. Wolfgang questioned the logic of Terminos' previous form, and he explained it was an attempt to test out Arachnos' goggles, with the idea of taking on a grotesque form so that the afflicted Rarity might percieve him as something non-hostile. Wolfgang wondered why he was not informed that the device was ready as well as why Terminos decided to shapeshift well before he got to the infirmary. Terminos could only apologize. Wolfgang asked if Terminos had seen any of the others from A Unit, to which Terminos replied that he had not. Rarity was going to be delayed, according to Wolfgang, as they had a mission. He told Terminos to report to the greater briefing room, and then went on to broadcast a message throughout headquarters stating the same message. During the mass briefing, Wolfgang unveiled the Hatred Cannon to be ERAC's goal. In order to stand a chance to strike back at Hellgate, the cannon would need to be removed from orbit. The assault would commence in two waves, the first wave to take out the shield, and the second to try and breach the hull to expose the core. If they could do enough damage to the core, the resulting energy release would vaporize the entire cannon (and anything nearby). G Squadron and the Rebel carrier were to also join in on the assault. Wolfgang made sure to make it clear that Hellgate had done more than just repair the cannon. He had enhanced it and heavily increased its size and defensive capabilities. The ERAC Fleet learned this first-hand as they approached the satellite, its titanic size intimidating them. Ketsueki charged in head-first, delivering the first strike after a botched prank. The satellite cannon turned on the fleet almost instantly, and the battle began. During the first part of the fight, the cannon remainied stationary while ERAC attempted to weaken and break the shield. However, the defenses continued to hammer the attackers, and as the assault continued it showed signs of advanced intelligence in the way it adjusted its aim. This led to the revelation that Hellgate was remotely controlling the Hatred Cannon. As the shield suffered more and more damage, the cannon pointed its business end at the fleet, and unleashed a devastating volley of Hatred Cannon blasts. Due to the power usage, it had to temporarily disable its guns and shield to do this. ERAC was not deterred, and kept up the pressure. When the shield was on the verge of breaking, an unknown presence was detected rushing for the battle site. This turned out to be Hellgate's soul, rising off the surface and racing for the Cannon just as the shield finally succumbed. Instantly, the cannon began to change shape as Hellgate adjusted its matter to defend the core, moving the cannon barrels to the front of the device and giving it four large arms to assist with combat. The defenses were also relocated and a black aura covered the satellite. Hellgate made his disapproval of the current turn events vocal, threatening to cancel the deal. ERAC unanimously countered with the deal only relating to the deliverance of the Elements of Harmony, and their own displeasure at having a killer satellite hanging over their heads. The battle resumed, with ERAC attempting to break the armor and hit the core. Hellgate and ERAC traded blows, and it started to become apparant that in the Zero-Gee environment, Hellgate's regeneration was less effective for the parts blown off of him would scatter and float away. this encouraged ERAC to fight on harder, and several times the Hatred Cannon's power core was exposed, lending it to be attacked. Hellgate would recoil each time, using the pre-existing matter to cover his wounds at the cost of offensive power. He used the Hatred Cannon itself to try and fend off ERAC, and at one point even fused all the weapons together into a bizarre sore of flamethrower. This device would belch out a wall of black fire that could ignite enything it touches as though they were inside an atmosphere. G12 of G Squadron was caught by onew of the walls, and his expenditure earlier in the battle had cost him dearly. It very nearly cost him his life, but then Ketsueki literally kicked his comrade back to the planet, telling him to eject as soon as he got through re-entry. Ketsueki then turned his attention on Hellgate, attempting to drill through the satellite's top. It took multiple tries and enduring several of Hellgate's blows to pull it off, but Ketsueki finally managed to crack the surface before being literally thrown into the planet. Using the crack Ketsueki had made, ERAC proceeded to expand it and expose the core for the last time, finally damaging the core enough to make it explode. Hellgate tried to threaten ERAC, but Wolfgang countered by saying that no matter what Hellgate does, they would not be afraid of him. Trying to scare them was pointless. Hellgate then retreated, promising revenge. Celebrations were in order for their first real victory over Hellgate, but Wolfgang wanted to deal with the Rarity situation first. Back at base, Terminos resumed his earlier plan, taking on the monstrous shape to better earn Rarity's trust. It seemed to work, and she actually spoke to him. She made mention of an "other," asking Terminos to not betray her like "he" did. Rarity allowed Terminos to place the goggles on her face, and was at long last free of the nightmare, if only temporarily. Wolfgang and several others stepped into the room then, and learned that Rarity, too, had acquired amnesia. However, in her case it appeared to be self-inflicted, most likely as a result of the trauma she experienced when the Remnant destroyed Ponyville. Rarity said that she had lived in the forest for several months instead of seeking help because she had to "look for something," though she admitted she didn't know what. She felt she'd know if she found it. She then spoke of a "monster" that found her one day, and with its incredible speed managed to capture her and slip its appendages through her ears. When she woke up, the world was twisted and hellish, Flesh and guts textured everything. However, she said she found a colt who helped her out, and taught her how to find food. Rarity had also noticed greenery falling out of the bodies of the little "demons" that she killed, and she decided to use it to decorate her "yard," trying to make it look like home. She said that she and the colt became close, but then suddenly disappeared one day. Shortly after a group of "monsters" found her and chased her through the forest (revealed to be the A Unit) who then took her to where she was now. This "other" fascinated them extremely, and of course there was only one conclusion to draw from seeing a normal colt in an otherwise nightmarish world: it was the Sayan. First Wolfgang asked her if she had slept with the "other," and she said no, but that she probably would have eventually. He then asked when the last time she saw him was, and she couldn't answer clearly. Under the Sayan's influence, Rarity could not tell whether it was day or night due to the black sky, but she guessed it was several days before she was found. This set the others in the room into a mild panic. Yeshaida raced out into the hallway in pursuit of Aurion, who had been nearby only recently claiming exercise. Wolfgang said he would contact the rebel ship to see if Saiyo had escaped recently, and would, to be safe, re-instate the no-coitus policy. Even though Rarity's time frame could not be entirely trusted, it was enough to make ERAC take it seriously. If she was right, then it would mean all along they've been holding and planning on executing an innocent woman while the true Sayan roamed free right beneath their noses... Soundtrack #Opening Theme - Dream a Dream (Pop It Don't Drop It edit) #The Base - Plasma (Duke Nukem 3D) #Briefing - Main Theme (Battlefield 1942) #The Battle Begins - Sargasso Space Region (Star Fox Assault) #Game Changer - Boss 2 (Star Fox Assault) #The Battle Cannon - Bolse (Star Fox 64) #Turn of the Tide - Space Battleground (Star Fox Assault) #Victory - Menu Theme (Day of Defeat (Beta)) #Rarity - Rarity's Stage (My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic) #Monster in the Forest - Recollection ~ A Fate Smeared by Tricks and Gadgets (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney) #Monster on the Loose - Phantom ~ UNKNOWN (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies) #Ending Theme - Main Theme (Sonic: Time Attacked) Trivia *Rarity's story originally did not have a point. SDM did not realize this until he was nearly done with it. So he gave it one. Hence the ending. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Episodes Category:Xat RP Season 4 Episodes